christmas gift
by kingofawesomeness
Summary: This is a story about natalie/dan there is amy/ian too This is an m rated fic Dont like dont read. New Author they are great the get 90% of the credit other 10 is for me taking the time to post it :DD The new co author is Vanilla ani curtis
1. Chapter 1

So, brother," Natalie called. "It's almost Christmas-you know what that means." She smirked, placing her hand on her hip, cocking it to the side.

"Yeah, I know," her brother, Ian Kabra, snapped. "We have to go to... The reunion." He shuddered as if it were the worst thing in the world. "Plus, I just got a call, and apparently we have a flight that'll be waiting for us... Now." sighing, Ian ran his hand through his raven-black hair, acting as though he couldn't stand the thought-but the truth was, he was excited. He would be able to see Amy Cahill again, with her red-brown hair, jade green eyes and her personality...

"Ian? Ian!" Natalie was then the one to sigh, took her right hand and slapped him across the face. "IAN. KABRA!"

Ian lifted his hand to his now slightly red cheek and glared at his sister. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"We've got to go!" Natalie said while thinking I can't wait to see that git-so that I can... Hurt him. Yeah, so I can... Get my revenge? "The plane is leaving in an hour, so we must hurry up!"

"Well someone sounds happy."

"Ian Joseph Kabra, if you say anything like that or related to that again, I swear-" Natalie was about to finish with one of her famous death threats, but when she looked around, Ian was already gone, to the car.

AMY POV

Oh, God... today was going to be absolute HELL. I don't know how I'm gonna tell Dan! He knows absolutely nothing about what's going to happen, and if and when he finds out... Oh, my bad, you're probably confused, huh? Well, we are-sorry, we were supposed to have a huge family reunion from December nineteenth to January second. But, quite a few cancelled, and now it's only Sinead and one of her brothers, Ned(Ted was having surgery) Hamilton and both of his younger sisters, Nellie would be here along with Dan and I, and finally, Ian and Natalie Kabra. Now that I think about it, though, not many cancelled...

"Amy? Who's at the door?" Dan called. **_Oh, **_**, I thought. I ran to the door, quickly opening it and standing off to the side. First up was-oh wow... Two families at once! That was quick. It was Sinead, her brother, and Hamilton and co..

"Come on in! Nellie will show you to your rooms for the next while," I rambled.

Right after I stepped away from the door, both relieved and a teensy bit disappointed, the door rang. Again.

Before I could open it, though, it flung open, nearly hitting me. I stepped back, losing my balance. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact, but the floor never hit me-instead, I felt hands on my back and breath on my face. Just when I was about to open my eyes I heard the most annoying, most silky, and most adorable yet deadly accent ever...

"Hello, love."


	2. Chapter 2

ok i decided i would write one more chapter. i need reviews if you want a multi-chap.  
disclaimer i sadly do not own the 39 clues thoughts are italics  
DAN POV  
the kabras smirked as they walked in. was it just me or did natalie seem to stare at me? her eyes sparkled and the dress complimented her perfectly. her-wait dan stop yourself- so maybe i had feelings for thte kabra. and next thing i know we are face to face. even though natalie is shorter. ian and amy went to talk so we were alone she leaned in closer me not knowing what to do said "i will show you to your room." she blushed a bright shade of red and nodded. saying "come then peasant." but almost hesitantly. we walked in to her room and she nodded approval. huge white walls , four psoster bed, flat screen ,and a huge closet with its own when it happened.

NATALIE POV

i couldnt help it. i leaned in on him and he seemed . shy. i was shocked. he showed me to my room. it was amazing! i couldnt help but feel lonely in such a big space. so i shut the door and leaned into dan for a kiss. as soon as our lips met it was such passion. he gave in and kissed back! as we were done he said he loved me! and i love him to. i told him "i want to be with you and be with you forever. tonight me me in my room when everyone is asleep." because of course the holts kids, and jonah, and the starlings were coming. they arrived as we walked into the living room.

**so how was it in my story they have always had feelings. they are of age being 18 and amy and ian being 20. :) ok so review and i will post again. hope i didnt rush next xhap is focused on amian though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys i am really sorry i have not updated! keyboard was broken and had to get a new one. So anyways alot of you commented on grammar issues. Well i write the stories late because my whole day is full of stuff to do which leads me to the next thing. I need someone to Co Author this story! and to be co author just PM me thanks!


End file.
